Known electronic devices are provided with a main printed circuit board and include shelves that house plural sub-printed circuit boards connected to the main printed circuit board, with pairs of guide rails that guide the sub-printed circuit boards provided to the shelves. The pairs of guide rails are respectively formed with groove portions that slidably support upper edge portions and lower edge portions of the sub-printed circuit boards.